Zones List
Below is a quick list of the various zones. If you do not know where to start, please peruse Guide: Where Should I Level?. Please reference the Zone Difficulty page if you do not understand how this works. A guide for Optimal Zones is also available. *The Wilderness (Level 15+) (Zone Difficulty: 2) **Starting Zones (Level 1+) (Zone Difficulty: 1) ***Ankhgora ***Asbarun ***Darkmoor ***Jagan ***Nar Hob ***New Haven ***Palaor ***Silverdale ***Torogaar **Mercenary Camp (Level 15+) (Zone Difficulty: 7) **Scorched Dunes (Level 15+) (Zone Difficulty: 9) ***Sandy Shoreline (Level 15+) (Zone Difficulty: 4) ****Uncharted Sea (Level 15+) (Zone Difficulty: 3) *****Gullwing Port (Level 120+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) ******Gullwing Town (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 9) *****Jaze's Landing (Level 120+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) ******The Swordfish Inn (Level 30+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) *****Tradewind Port (Level 120+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) ******Tradewind Town (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 9) *****Marabra Lagoon (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 7) *****Stormy Ocean Depths (Level 160+) (Zone Difficulty: 10) ******Underwater Canyon (Level 400++) (Zone Difficulty: 17) ******Lamuria (Level 500+*) (Zone Difficulty: 14) *****Illusion Island (Level 160+) (Zone Difficulty: 10) ******Ethereal Haze (Level 250++) (Zone Difficulty: 15) *******Cursed Village (Level 400+) (Zone Difficulty: 12) *****Savage Island (Level 170+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) ******Dormant Volcano (Level 250++) (Zone Difficulty: 15) *****Grey Skull Island (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 13) *****Red Beard Island (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 13) *****Death Reef (Level 400+) (Zone Difficulty: 12) ******Grim Atoll (Level 250++) (Zone Difficulty: 15) **Erathia's Magic Shop (Level 20+) (Zone Difficulty: 4) **Moonlight Coffee Co. (Level 20+) (Zone Difficulty: 4) **Royal University (Level 20+) (Zone Difficulty: 4) **Skymirror Lake (Level 20+) (Zone Difficulty: 4) ***Floating Village (Level 120+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) ****The Waystone Inn (Level 30+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) ***Turin's Island (Level 160+) (Zone Difficulty: 10) **Bladeforge (Level 30+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Dwarven Armory (Level 30+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Enchanted Forest (Level 70+) (Zone Difficulty: 6) **Copper Hill (Level 70+) (Zone Difficulty: 6) **Dark Eaves Forest (Level 70+) (Zone Difficulty: 6) **Iron Dale (Level 70+) (Zone Difficulty: 6) **Catacombs (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) **Temple of Shadows (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) **Vermin Cavern (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Sand Drift Cavern (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Shallow Mine (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Luminous Hollow (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Xandor Kingdoms (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: N/A) **Demon Gate (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) ***Dino Park (Level 500+*) (Zone Difficulty: 14) ***Lair of Temptation (Level 200+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) ***Dimension of Chaos (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 13) ****Temple of Chaos (Level 100+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) ****Caverns of Loot (Level 500+*) (Zone Difficulty: 14) ****Zhe'Kah Bastion (Level 900+) (Zone Difficulty: 16) ****The Shadowmist (Level 900+) (Zone Difficulty: 16) ****Pelagon Playground *****Pelagon Preserve ******Pelagon Lair *******Pelagon Cliff ********Pelagon Summit **Ta'lorn (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 9) ***Camelot Keep (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 7) ***Dimension of Light (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 13) ****Triumph Battlefields (Level 500+*) (Zone Difficulty: 14) ****Temple of Order (Level 350+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) ****Gem Pond (Level 500+*) (Zone Difficulty: 14) ****Ancient Cemetery (Level 900+) (Zone Difficulty: 16) **Dwarven Mine (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) **Glittering Cave (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) **Goblin Mine (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 8) **Fluffy Forest (Level 150+) (Zone Difficulty: 5) **Essence of Malice (Level 160+) (Zone Difficulty: 10) ***Heart of Malice (Level 250++) (Zone Difficulty: 15) ****Ruins of Haa'Ell (Level 400++) (Zone Difficulty: 17) **Shimmering Grove (Level 160+) (Zone Difficulty: 10) ***Ardor's Glade (Level 250++) (Zone Difficulty: 15) ****Ruins of Haa'Vern (Level 400++) (Zone Difficulty: 17) **Estate Hills (Level 250+) (Zone Difficulty: N/A) **Howling Hollow (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) **Abyssal Antre (Level 300+) (Zone Difficulty: 11) **Forest of Jewels (Level 400+) (Zone Difficulty: 12) **Haunted Mine (Level 400+) (Zone Difficulty: 15) **Icy Delve (Level 400+) (Zone Difficulty: 15) **Arctic Antre (Level 1,000+) (Zone Difficulty: 17) **Cavern of Dread (Level 1,000+) (Zone Difficulty: 17) **Wrathful Hollow (Level 1,000+) (Zone Difficulty: 17) **Ruined Temple (Level 3,000+) ***Desecrated Tomb (Level 1,700+) ****Putrid Stairway (Level 1,500+) *****Altar of Pain (Level 1,700+) ****Altar of Sorrows (Level 1,700+) *****Underground Reservoir (Level 1,800+) ******Hall of Fear (Level 2,000+) **Tadaria Causeway (Level 3,000+) ***Tadaria Lower City (Level 1,700+) ****Tadaria Upper City (Level 1,700+) *****Sauria Market (Level 1,700+) ******Arching Aqueduct (Level 1,700+) *****Ministerial Palace (Level 1,800+) ******Sky Slash Fortress (Level 2,000+) **Daveros Volcano (Level 5,000+) ***Fiery Caves (Level 10,000+) ***Mines of Daveros (Level 15,000+) **Darkfell Pass (Level 9,999+) (Inaccessible) **Deathwatch Fort (Level 9,999+) (Inaccessible) **The Jail (Level 99,999+) Category:Zones